Born Country
by Willow Blaze
Summary: DarienSerena. Darien hates Serena. Good reason though. But I think that our business woman can slip her way into his heart. But then again when you are trying to take a man's home and job away from him that's kinda hard.
1. Default Chapter

Born Country

Prologue

Rate R

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.

Now this story takes place in present day Cabot Arkansas. Now in this town no one is was stranger. There was no place that you could go where there was someone that you didn't know or hadn't heard of. That's a great thing because you are never alone, but no matter how hard you try, you can't keep a secret.

Really really short I know but there is more.

Willow B. 


	2. Born Country 1

Born Country

Chapter One: House Problems

Rated R

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters

Serena stepped out of her Silver Stratus 2004 and onto the driveway of 6459

Drive. Serena was clad in a black and white pinstriped suit with black-heeled boots. Underneath the suit top was a white spaghetti strapped tank top. Her blonde hair reached her waist when down but at this moment it was done in a french twist to cool he down in the hot Arkansas sun.

Serena walked up the driveway and was going to knock on the door when she spotted some daisies. Serena stopped for a moment to smell the daisies and remember when she and her mother had planted those when Serena was a little girl.

As she bent over the front door opened. Serena stood up and saw a black haired violet eyed girl standing at the door and went to greet her. "Hi. My name is..."

"Serena Kingston, I know... the whole town knows," the girl stated while opening the door. "Come on in. Darien is working on my car right now so he won't be in for a while but you can wait here if you want."

Serena questioned.

"Rei Shields. I'm Darien's little sister. I don't know what is wrong with my car. All the way here for Little Rock it was making some really funny noises. That's why he is looking at it." Rei explained while going into the kitchen and coming back into the living room with two glasses and a pitcher of pink lemonade.

Half an hour later

Serena and Rei had been talking for half an hour now and Serena got time to take in everything she could about her newfound acquaintance and her brother. Rei fit in with the country life well, mostly because she was from a small country city. Rei wore jean hip huggers and a red handkerchief top. Her nails were long and red which showed her to have retained some of her city life.

As Rei got up to get more lemonade, Rei's brother walked into the house. "Darien you have a visitor."

"Rei, why did you let her in? Why didn't you send her away like you do with all of my other guests? I don't want to talk to her," Serena heard a masculine voice whisper harshly. Serena could not yet see Darien for he was standing in the doorway of the house.

"Well, this is your battle and she would have come back anyway. So stop yelling at me!" Rei defended herself walking back into the living room to give Serena her drink.

Darien walked into the room after her, "YOU GAVE HER A DRINK!"

Rei was fuming, "OUT!" She pointed to the hallway. Darien ran out of the room and a few seconds later you could hear the sound of a shower turning on and someone getting in.

"So, how long are you in town for?" Rei asked.

"I'm not really sure about that. You see I came on business but I'm not sure if that's all I will stay for," Serena exclaimed.

"Oh really."

"Mrs. Kingston, may I help you with something?" a masculine voice queried. Serena jumped in her seat and Rei looked like she was going to kill her brother.

"I'll be in the other room." Rei moved to the doorway to pass Darien, "I'll be listening."

"I wouldn't have it another way," Darien said while walking to his couch where Rei had been sitting.

"I came to talk to you about your business and you know that very well," Serena retorted while looking Darien up and down. He looked to be tall but how tall she was not sure. He had tan skin, black hair that fell into his deep blue eyes. He wore a white wife beater and a black dress shirt over it. The dress shirt was buttoned half way and feel over his jeans Levi's. He wasn't wearing anything on his feet but white socks.

"I don't really want to talk to you about business on your first day here. How about you go find a hotel, and get your little city ass away from here, " Darien hissed.

"I don't need to find a hotel so I have all the time in the world."

"Well, I don't so get out," Darien said while walking to the door.

"Now listen here, " Serena started to say.

"No, you listen. I didn't move from the city to be bothered by blonde women who think that they own the world with their Armani suits and manicured nails. I left the leather suit cases and business meetings in L.A. for a reason, so leave."

"Hey. Don't yell at me I am just a representive of my company. I'm not trying to take your life away or anything. Just my boss trying to take away the hassles," Serena defended herself.

"Well I don't need him to take away the hassles. I can take care of them on my own."

"But you just said…"

"Forget what I just said. No high tailed preppy ass big city Brittney wanna-be is going to get my business so get the fuck out," Darien interrupted Serena's logic.

"Fine, but will be back," Serena calmly stated. Serena was walking out of the house she turned to say one last thing, "I like the house…"

Ok so she likes the house… big deal…. Well to her it is.

Willow B. 


End file.
